1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement in a cable winding machine movable on a bedding and of the type that comprises two vertical support members interconnected by means of an extensible cross bar, said support members being adapted to carry a cable reel between themselves by means of two spindles each displaceable along one of said support members, said cable reel resting on a pallet except during a cable reeling or unreeling process, and lifting means projecting at the lower part of at least one of the support members for carrying the pallet at the same time as the cable reel is carried by the spindles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cable winding machine of the above type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,468.
Large amounts are lost each year through damages to cable reels as well as to cable stored thereon which damages arise during handling and storing.
In order to reduce the number of such damages it has been proposed that cable reels, empty as well as full, should be stored on individual pallets preferably constructed from iron bars which pallets preferably are provided with wheels in order to facilitate their transportation on a plane bedding.
In cable winding machines of the above kind a problem arises with such pallets during the process of reeling or unreeling the cable. After the pallet with a cable reel has been brought in between the support members of the cable winding machine and the cable reel has been lifted up by means of the spindles, the pallet has to be removed from the cable winding machine in order not to obstruct its movement during the cable reeling or unreeling process. After this process has been completed, the pallet anew has to be rolled in between the support members in order to carry the cable reel. A lot of manual work is required to accomplish this which has to be considered as a drawback in a modern production plant.